


Threshold

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Begging, Blind Character, F/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Senses, Sensory Overload, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Verbal Bondage, Vibrators, power perversion potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maria takes advantage of her sub's sensitivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

She isn't actually touching him with the vibrator, but Matt can feel it anyway. He whimpers as Maria traces a lazy figure-eight in the air over his back. He's not sure if it's one of the plain eggs or the small butterfly, and right now it really doesn't matter. He clutches at the edges of the mattress, fighting not to move.

“Oh, fuck, lady...” The feeling is tickly and unsatisfying, sensitizing him more and more, and it's so hard to stay still. He whines and bites the pillow, and then Maria actually touches the vibrator to his skin, right at the vulnerable point between the shoulder blades. Matt screams, one foot kicking because he just can't help it. Maria pulls back and he groans miserably, the buzz still twitching across his skin.

“You know what I told you, Matt.”

“Please lady, I tried!” He hates how pathetic he sounds, whiny and desperate, but Maria just leans down and kisses the back of his neck. He's so tuned up that he almost comes, able to read her lip print and every surface variation of her pebbled nipples, nerves screaming.

“I know, baby. But I still have to punish you.”

Matt whines, close to tears. “Y-yellow, lady?”

“Of course, darling. Wait just a moment.” He tries to pinpoint what she's doing, but everything is in his oversensitive skin, and he cries out at sudden soft heaviness on his back. It's a deep sensation, soothing him all over. It's one of the weighted blankets Maria uses when he gets like this, and he sighs, relaxing.

“Thank you, lady,” he says softly, and she strokes his hair.

“I always take care of my boy.”

“You do, lady,” he murmurs.

“Now, are you ready?”

“Yes, lady. Please punish me.” Maria is never very rough with him, but she gives him four hard slaps on the ass if he can't keep still when she tells him to, and does so now. Each one takes his breath away, and the spreading burn afterward makes him groan. He feels better now. Cleaner. When he's not in subspace he feels silly for finding absolution in a few slaps, considering what Daredevil spends his time doing. Even if Maria is strong and sure and leaves him gasping. There are times Matt forgets color exists, but now he knows his ass must be bright red. He moans softly and wriggles a little, because that's allowed.

“That's my good boy,” Maria coos, rubbing the heat of his ass with one cool palm. “I'm going to take off the blanket, okay?”

“Yes, lady,” he breathes, and shivers when she pulls it away.

“On your back for me, now.”

He shudders and rolls over, rock hard and aching, hissing as his ass contacts the sheet. Maria chuckles, and he shivers at the vibration of the sound on his skin. Maria is everything now, her scent filling the air and the silken tickle of her hair as she leans in to kiss him, her warmth and weight and the harshness of her pubic hair contrasting with the softer than softness of her skin. The slick heat of her cunt makes him groan, trembling with the effort not to touch without permission.

“You can touch me,” Maria purrs, and Matt pulls her down, arms wrapped around her as his greedy hands slide over her skin. He moans and covers her in hungry kisses and gentle bites, drowning in her in a fit of helpless sensory gluttony. He babbles non-word sounds, gently shifting her up to take one nipple in his mouth, moaning around it and shaking when Maria growls and knots her hand into his hair. “Ready for me to ride you, boy?”

“Yes,” Matt whimpers, “yes, yes please...” She bites his neck hard, and extricates herself enough to lean over and get a condom. The sound of her teeth tearing it open is unbearable, and Matt makes a soft, pained sound. Maria hushes him, assuring him that his lady will help him, rolling the latex over him. He loves and hates condoms. The slick latex is a whole experience of its own, but he wants to really feel Maria around his cock the way his fingertips know her already, so soft and tight and greedy. And then he can't think about anything because she's sliding onto him, and he can tell by the sound quality of her deep, loud moan that her head is tipped back, providing a slight echo off the ceiling. At this point all he can really do is grab her hips and hold on, making pitiful, broken sounds as Maria fucks him fast and hard, purring and groaning as she uses him. Sometimes they play it up even more, and pretend that Matt is a toy fresh out of the box, but today neither of them want to think. They just want this, Matt's obedience and Maria's focus and care. Now he sobs, knowing he can't last much longer. “Mariaa...”

“It's okay, boy,” she gasps, and then switches the vibrator on and applies it to her clit, waves thrumming through both of them until they come at the same time and Matt wails, clutching at Maria as every slow, hard pulse of her orgasm strokes him like nothing else in the world. It takes a long time for their hearts to slow down, and Matt whimpers, sucking on Maria's fingers when she pushes them into his mouth. They taste of her cunt, and Matt groans, licking and sucking as she nuzzles close and kisses the side of his neck.

“Such a good boy,” Maria murmurs, and Matt blushes, embarrassed at how proud he is of that. Maria smiles against his neck, and bites gently, making him shiver. “I love how sensitive you are.” Matt can't help but tense a little, and he feels Maria's eyelashes as she blinks in surprise, registering it. “What?”

“N-nothing, lady, I just...” His secret rises up and chokes him, and he can feel Maria's alarm.

“Matt, baby...” She pauses. “Wait, is this about you being Daredevil?”

“...What.”

“Honey, you can read regular print with the pads of your fingers. I've seen you do it.”

“...Oh.”

“Only because you trust me. I've never seen you give anything away in public.” She kisses him. “And I won't tell anyone.”

“Thank you, lady,” he whispers, and shivers as she gathers him into her arms, hiding his face in her breasts, where he is happy to remain.


End file.
